bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Makutatron
Makutatron is a character in ManiacToaLaco's Transonicle series. He is based off of the character Megatron in Micheal Bay's Transformer movies. Makutatron is the leader of the Deceptikuta, and the opposite of Matanui Prime. Transonicle Main article: Transonicle Makutatron spends most of Transonicle frozen in the Canyon of Unending whispers, however, he is continously mentioned. He is first mentioned in Matanui Prime's opening speech, as having started the war on Metrutron, trying to claim the mighty AllShiny for himself, and leading the Deceptikuta to destroy the Autotoabots. In the final battle of Metrutron, Makutatron tried to get the AllShiny by himself, and Pohatubee, with the Wreckinators, were in the way. The AllShiny was launched into space, but Makutatron managed to kill 2 of the Wreckinators and destroyed Pohatubee's vocal ciruits, then followed the AllShiny into space. Both Makutatron and the AllShiny crash land on the planet of the Matoran, with the AllShiny falling in Po-Metru and Makutatron falling into the ice oin Ko-Wahi. He is then seen when Captain Ithinkimbald finds him in the ice, frozen in Ko-Wahi. Ithinkimbald accidentaly activated Makutatron's navigation systems, and imprints the location of the AllShiny, which Makutatron had been hunting, on Ithinkimbald's glasses. While being mentioned as being searched for and starting the war by Autotoabots and Deceptikuta, aswell as not doing anything for most of the story, he is finally found as being inside Sector 6's base in the canyon of Unending whispers, frozen and pretty much on display. Frendox tells the other Deceptikuta that he has found the AllShiny and Makutatron, which leads Nihiscream, Sleedat and Blacktaka to attack the canyon, shutting down the systems keeping Makutatron frozen. He breaks his ice, attacks the Matoran for a few minutes, and then leaves. He meets up with Sleedat, Blacktaka and Nihiscream on the top of the complex, where the Deceptikuta Dreaddude shows up with them. He is then seen, later, by Galcee, flying slowly towards Lego City. In Lego City, he immediatly begins attacking the Autotoabots, grabs Lezz, and eats his spark, kiling the Autotoabot. Matanui Prime then shows up, and Makutatron and Prime begin fighting. The fight goes on for nearly an entire chapter, before Makutatron beats Matanui. Makutatron then chases after Jaller, who has the AllShiny, breifly fighting Hydraxhide along the way. Makutatron goes through a building to get Jaller, who he confronts on top of the buildings' roof, along with Blacktaka and Nihiscream. Instead of giving Makutatron the AllShiny, he threatens to drop it into the dead body of Bradak lying roughly 100 feet below. Makutatron decides to kill Jaller, and destroys the corner of the rooftop Jaller is on using his mace, and Jaller falls. Matanui shows up in time, and catches Jaller. Makutatron jumps down after them. Matanui, once on the ground, sends Jaller away as he fights Makutatron. Makutatron beats Matanui, and chases after Jaller. All the remaing Autotoabots fight Makutatron, attempting to stop him from getting Jaller. MAkutatron beats them all, until he fights Matanui one last time, and he wins again. Then he turns to Jaller, and prepares to take the AllShiny. However, Jaller has one last action, and he pushes the AllShiny into Makutatron's chest, killing Makutatron. Makutatron's body is later dumped into the ocean, where it left to be crushed by the pressure.. Transonicle 2: Main article: Transonicle 2: Revenge of Icarax ....''untile Transraga, Protomaster, Spinnerhaul, Ravager and an unnamed Constructikuta Used a piece of the AllShiny to bring him back to life. Makutatron immediatly shot to the surface, destroying a nucelar submarine in the process. He then transmoced into his new "flying hamburger tank" vehicle mode, and flew to a moon of a distant planet, where, after ringing the door bell continously, he slapped Nihiscream around and bowed before his master, Icarax (currently trapped inside a pizza box). Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom ''Main Article: Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom After the defeat of the Deceptikuta at the battle of Voya-Nui, Makutatron was kept in the bottom of Nihiscream's ship, the Dinobot, for three years. In his absence several Deceptikuta have appeared proper candidates for the title of Leadership. Makutatron only escapes after being rescued by Soundprah and brought back to his forces on the Matoran planet, where he is greeted by Sleedat. Notes *Makutatron was originally Brutatron, but changed when Maniac thought Makuta worked better. *Makutatron is so obsessed with his goals that even his own well being is ignored, otherwise he wouldn't have spent a million years as a giant popsicle. *Makutatron is shown to be either an incredible fighter, or the Autotoabots are really bad at fighting, since he managed to beat ALL of them, (while they were battle damaged, he did still beat them all.) *Makutatron's weapons in Transonicle was a mace (actually a flail, but it's called a mace in the story) and a fusion cannon, combined from his two arms. In Transonicle two, his left arm becomes a giant cannon, as well as being able to have a sword come out of it. It can be assumed he also can shoot in tank mode. Course, his strength and size means he barely needs these weapons. *While he managed to own Matanui Prime three times in Transonicle, during the forest fight in Transonicle 2, Matanui nearly beat him, Nihiscream and two strikers, as well as kill Grindtaka and a Striker. Makutatron killed Matanui at the end of the fight though. *Makutatron was nearly killed on the Pyramid during the end battle of Transonicle 2; He was beaten around, shot at, chopped up, and then had his cannon arm broken off, had half his face destroyed, and then thrown off the pyramid, and went ragdoll all over the ground below. He lived, however. Nihiscream took Makutatron, and has probably locked him up somewhere in the Deceptikuta ship, the Dinobot. *Makutatron did not know what he transmoced into in Transonicle. *Makutatron in Transonicle was 48 feet tall; after his upgrade in Transonicle 2, he became 57 feet tall, roughly. *While he commands the Deceptikuta forces, he appears utterly loyal to Icarax. *Makutatron was called Matanui's "brother", however, he is not called a Prime, so it's assumed their not actual brothers. *Makutatron ate Lezz's spark, and attempted to do the same to other Autotoabots. Cannibalism? Kali-ma? *Makutatron yells alot, and has not much consideration for the life of himself, or anyone around him, seeing all the Deceptikuta drones he destroyed just by being annoyed. Category:Characters